


Sample Bite

by CastielGospel



Series: Love At First Bite [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, Mer-Shark Shiro, coran and lance are family, human Lance, lance is a bartender fight me okay, my poor boy shiro wants to court lance so bad, they will fight you on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielGospel/pseuds/CastielGospel
Summary: When Lance first started surfing, his mama always told him to be careful of the depths. He was always curious about what was in the depths, but never thought what lurked down there was interested in him too. Something fierce, dangerous, and sharp has its eye on him. And Lance doesn't think he could be any happier.





	Sample Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to part two of my mer-shark Shiro AU. Hopefully you like it, there's more talking :)

            Lance loved living in Arus. He loved where he lived sharing an apartment with his best friends, he loved how lively most of the city could be. He did not love the people here though. A lot of them were rude and just overly disgusting in general. Now that isn’t to say everyone is awful, Lance knows many locals who are a delight. It’s mainly the tourists.

            Still, working as a bartender had its perks. All the cute ladies who constantly flirted with him for free drinks, (it never worked) and all the guys who pretended that they weren’t just staring at his ass when he bent down into the small fridges hidden under the cabinets.

            He got paid well, the owner of the bar, Coran, treated Lance like his own son, which Lance could not be more grateful for. He truly loved the older man. No matter how weird he was, or how obsessed with his mustache he is.

            The bar is starts to slow down around 1 am, and by the time 2 am hits, Coran is shoving the last drunk patron into a cab he called. Lance whistled innocently as he waited for Coran to come back from locking the door.

            Once Coran saw Lance standing there, rag thrown over his Demin button down rather than using it to clean the counters, he quirked one of his bushy orange eyebrows at him.

            Lance wrung his hands nervously together. Coran waited for him to speak, knowing better than to pressure Lance. Lance took a shallow breath before he spoke. “Coran, you believe in magic and what not right?” Coran moved closer to the bar, sitting on an old stool. Shifting, he waited for Lance to continue to speak. “Coran, didn’t you once say you found a fairy and she fell in love with you?”

            Perking up, Coran began to twist his mustache as he laughed. “Of course, my boy! It is quite hard to not fall in love with me, now isn’t it. But why are you asking?”      

            Lance shrugged, “I just wanted to know if you ever you know, met another supernatural creature?”

            Coran squinted at Lance. He suddenly jumped off the bar and slammed his hands on the bar top. “What did you meet? Lance, who did you meet?” Coran basically shouted. Lance quickly shushed him. “No one! I was just asking! Honest!” Coran narrowed his eyes once again.

            “You know Lance, this area is well known for its supernatural inhabitants.” Coran leaned in close to whisper in Lances ear like he was telling him the biggest secret to ever be told. “I mean look at me! Do you think beauty comes like this naturally? It’s truly magical my boy!” Coran stood up straight and looked Lance in the eye seriously. “Get to cleaning, my old body can’t stay up so late anymore. Maybe I should make you night manager and hire a new bartender.” With a shrug Coran turned his back to Lance. “But who am I kidding, I love these nights with you, my boy.”

            Lance felt his eyes swell with tears suddenly, “Yeah, me too.”

            And with that they both got serious and started cleaning, so they could head home.

            Once Coran locked the door from the outside, he gave Lance a quick hug. “If you are in danger, I will help you. I can help you.” He said seriously when he pulled back a bit.

            Lance shook his head. “I’m not in danger. I don’t think? I can’t talk about it now, but when I can, I’ll come to you first, okay Coran? He’s not dangerous. That’s all I can tell you right now. Trust me please?”

            Coran gently touched Lances head. “Of course, I trust you Lance, you’re the son I never got a chance to have. I will always trust you. But know you can trust me too.”

            Lance blinked quickly to get rid of his tears. “Thank you, Coran for being the father I never had.” With a final pat to Lances head, Coran waved him off. “Go home my boy. Get some rest. Tomorrow is Friday, we’ll be busy.”

            Lance nodded and walked to his car. He opened the rusting door and closed it gently. He would go home, but first, he needed to visit the beach.

* * *

 

            Lance pulled into the same sandy clearing where he parked yesterday. Still half convinced that what happened yesterday was caused by a heat stroke, he grabbed his bag of fast food and he slowly made his way to the beach.

            He stopped a few feet from the waters edge to take off his shirt, socks and shoes, toss his phone and wallet in his shoes, and put the fast food bag down by his discarded shoes, leaving him in nothing but his black shorts. He stretched his arms, and stepped closer to the water.

            He felt the breeze ruffle his hair, and he slowly ran his hand through it, his fingers getting caught in a couple of small knots. He pulled his fingers through his brown hair, untangling it gently.

            “Shiro?”, He called softly, listening closely for a splash.  “Shiro, I came like I said I would. I know I’m late, and it’s technically another day, but I came.”

            Lance waited a few minutes, and nothing. He slowly turned his back to the ocean. “I knew it was too good to be true.” He said softly as he started walking back to where he left his stuff.

            “Do you really believe that?” A deep voice called from just beyond the shore.

            Lance spun around. “Shiro!” He yelled and ran back to the shore, jumping ankle deep into the ocean. “You’re here! You’re real!”

            He heard a deep chuckle. “I could be saying the same about you. I thought you weren’t coming. It is late. The sun will rise in a few short hours. I thought you lied to me yesterday because you thought I would hurt you if you said no.”

            Lance quickly picked up on the note of distress in Shiro’s tone. “Shiro, where are you? I can’t see you, it’s too dark.”

            There was a soft chuckle from Lances left. “She’s hiding because you’re here.”

            Lance furrowed his eyebrows, he turned to the direction of Shiro’s voice. “She?”

            Lance faintly heard Shiro hum. “The moon. She is hiding because she knows that her beauty cannot rival yours.”

            Lance felt his blush go all the way down to his chest. He sucked in a quick breath. “Shiro, can I see you? Please?” His mama did always teach him to be polite. He heard a faint splash. “Feel like a swim, Lance?”

            Lance looked at the dark water, he couldn’t even see an inch down, waves softly lapping at his shins. “At night? In the ocean? Where there are sharks and jellyfish? Yeah, I think not.”

            He heard Shiro scoff, though, it sounded like he tried gargling shards of glass, but hey, how was he to judge, he was only a human, not a shark-man.

            “There is only one predator in this part of the ocean right now. And it’s me. There’s a sandbar about fifty feet- is that what it’s called? Feet? That is odd! – if you walk into the surf. I will protect you Lance, I promise. This way we can see each other, and I can still be submerged enough to breathe.”

            Lance nodded and took a deep breath before moving deeper into the water. He was glad Arus never got cold, otherwise he doubted he could do this without getting hypothermia.

            Once the ocean floor vanished and he felt a hand grip his. He turned quickly to see Shiro smiling brightly at him once his head popped above the water. “Hello, Lance.” He said, sharp teeth reflecting what little moonlight there was.

            Lance swallowed, “Hey,” he whispered. A bit too entranced by Shiro’s beauty. He truly looked supernatural in the moonlight. In the sun yesterday, he could have passed as a human if you ignored the gills, teeth, and his fins. Now, he really looked like a shark. Lance couldn’t even see which direction Shiro’s tail was facing, he blended into the dark ocean that well. His pale skin was offset by splotches of grey and scars. Where Shiro’s right arm ended, you could really see the horrible scars that did not heal properly when he lost his arm.

            Lance smiled at Shiro, looking down at him, “I hope you realize you just signed up to take me the rest of the way there. It’ll be like a piggy back ride, or a sharky back ride if you will.” Lance heard Shiro stifle a laugh.

            “I would be honored to bring you to the sandbar.” Shiro let his torso and part of his tail float to the surface. “Do not touch my gills. They’re sensitive.”

            Lance nodded and tried not to blush at the thought of holding onto Shiro tightly. He carefully maneuvered himself onto the sharks back, and quickly realized that sitting on Shiro’s back wasn’t going to work. The dorsal fin didn’t give him the room he needed to avoid hitting Shiro’s gills with his legs.

            He slowly got down, carefully treading the water. Shiro looked at him puzzled. “Did you not want me to bring you the rest of the way?”

            Lance shook his head. “It’s not that. I just can’t sit on your back without hurting you or touching your gills.”

            Shiro tapped a clawed finger against one of his teeth, making a sharp clicking sound. His finger paused mid tap, and his grin turned mischievous. “I never said you had to sit on my back, you can lay on my chest if you would prefer that.”         

            Lance knew for a fact that Shiro could see his blush since his grin got even wider. He swallowed heavily, “Maybe next time.” Shiro shrugged and let his tail and lower torso drift back into the water.

            “You will be my mate in less than a months’ time, well, we will begin the process of you becoming my mate. I will court you, and I will take you to all of the best spots in the ocean that I know of! I will give you gifts like you have never seen before!”

            Lance felt his blush darken, and quickly put his hands over his burning cheeks. Shiro let out a chest rattling laugh. He grabbed one of Lances hands, giving it a quick kiss (which didn’t make Lances blushing problem any better), and tugging him deeper into the water. “Come with me Lance, the sandbar is right there.”

            With Shiro basically pulling Lance along, they made it to the sandbar within a minute. He crawled up the bank, so his torso was above the water, and Shiro rested his arm and his upper torso on the small sand incline right next to Lance so his shoulder was touching his thigh, tail cutting through the water in a calming pattern. Lance spit out some seawater that made its way into his mouth. “Ugh, it’s so salty. Is this what it’s going to be like to kiss you?”

            Shiro looked absolutely predatory at that moment, grin showing all his teeth, pupils expanded, covering up his irises and the whites of his eyes. (Oh, now the moon decides to show her face, Lance thinks sarcastically.) “Would you like to find out? See what I taste like? With skin so soft, and so golden, I can only imagine it tastes like the sun. Tell me Lance, is the rest of you just as soft as your face is? Will you let me find out?”

            Lance felt like he was drowning, and Shiro was the air he needed so badly. The air he needed to live. Lance flicked his eyes between Shiro’s now black eyes, and his thin lips, and he slowly licked his lips, tasting the salt.

            “If you taste like fish, you may never kiss me again.” Was all Lance could say before he nodded his approval, and Shiro slowly tugged him back down the bank until they were at the same height. Shiro backed away enough to where he could feely let his tail move in the water, without worrying about it hitting the sand. Lance slowly moved to him. Water almost up to his neck when Shiro slowly put his arm around his waist and pulled him gently flush against his chest.

            Lance gasped quietly and threaded his fingers in the dark locks on the back of Shiro’s head. Gently running his fingers through his hair. “Are you going to kiss me, or do I need to find another shark to give me what I want?” Before Lance could even smirk, a growling sound tore from Shiro’s chest before he smashed his lips to Lances.

            Lance gasped at the sudden pressure at his mouth before relaxing into the kiss and moaning into it, gripping Shiro’s hair tightly as he pressed himself closer. Shiro gripped his hip harder as he dominated the kiss. Sharp teeth gently nipping at Lances bottom lip, and tongue peaking out to lick against his mouth. Lance moaned again, and Shiro met him with a groan.

            Lance slowly pulled back, resting his forehead against Shiro’s, panting softly. His arms dropping to hang off from Shiro’s shoulders, gently kicking his legs.

            Shiro looked up at him, eyes once again stunning grey, waiting for Lance to talk.

            Lance shrugged. “It was like kissing tuna.” He laughed when Shiro’s jaw dropped. He pressed a gentle kiss to Shiro’s nose. “Lucky for you, I like fish.”

            He watched as Shiro gave him a soft smile, gradually pushing Lance back until his legs touched the sandbar. Lance pushed himself up the small hill, looking at the sky. Shiro resting close to him. Long tail cutting through the water is small motions. “Hey Shiro? If I ask you a question will you answer honestly?”

            Shiro looked at Lance with furrowed eyebrows. “I will never lie to you.”   Lance hummed and kept looking at the sky. “The stars are so beautiful out here. I always forget how pretty they are. We always take them for granted. What would we do one day if they just disappeared?”     

            Lance felt as Shiro put his clawed hand on his knee. He looked down at Shiro to see a serious look on his face. “I’m not human, I was never raised with the stars like you were. I was born in the depths, left to defend myself as soon as I was born. I never knew of the stars until I breached the surface at night for the first time. The seal I was hunting no longer mattered to me. I had never seen anything so beautiful. I think I spent that whole night just looking at them. I never thought I would find anything to rival their beauty, and I have seen many beautiful things. Creatures you wouldn’t even believe existed, and then I found you. Now the stars seem pale in comparison to your natural beauty.”

            Lance felt his face heating up, but he sighed. “That’s what I want to ask you about. Do you think this is moving too fast? I mean we only met yesterday. It seems kind of fast to me. Normally humans get to know each other first.” Lance refused to look at Shiro. “I mean, we already kissed, which is normal I guess, but you asked to court me, and you haven’t gotten to know me yet and you could hate me, and you wouldn’t know until it was too late. It wouldn’t be the first time its happened.” Lance didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt Shiro brush his tears away.

            Shiro left his hand on Lances face. “You’re right. I don’t know that much about you. But what I do know, I like. And to you this may be moving fast, but to me its moving slow. You have to remember I’m not human, I don’t follow your customs. I follow the sharks. I’m part human, sure, but the majority of me is shark. Normal sharks don’t court their partner. Especially during mating season, the first thing they do is mate and leave. I told you yesterday that it wasn’t going to be human. Not completely. But I am willing to try and make this work. I have never met anyone or anything like you, and if you let me I’d like to be able to call you mine.”

            Lance just nodded mutely, letting Shiro pull him into a warm embrace. He let his head rest against the shark’s scarred shoulder. “Okay, but we’re playing twenty questions tomorrow, okay? I’ll be later than tonight, but I will be here, either late at night or in the morning. I will be here. But you need to find a place I can sit on without being in the water, but where I’ll still be close to you. I’ll use my surfboard for now, but that’s your job Mr. Shark.”

            He felt Shiro chuckled as he ran his fingers through damp brown hair.  Lance yawned before muttering about leaving his dinner on the beach.

            Keeping Lance upright, Shiro swam back to shore, careful not to jostle Lance too much. Once Shiro couldn’t move closer, he nudged his nose against Lances hair. “You need to go get some rest. I will be here tomorrow, I promise.”

            Lance nodded slowly, giving Shiro a quick peck on his cheek before swimming the rest of the way back to shore. “Goodnight Shiro.” He said once he reached his discarded belongings. Lance almost missed it, the soft “Sleep well, my Mate.” Had Lance smiling all the way back to his car.

            He wondered if he should ask Shiro if he had two dicks like other sharks tomorrow. He let out a loud laugh, and walked up the beach to his car, feeling Shiro’s eyes on him as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! That's part two! I have a general idea on where I'm going with this, so updates will be semi frequent. I also have a question for you all: would you like to see some magic in this or no magic? I can't decide which one I want more. Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading, until next time!


End file.
